Holiday Cheer
by Kerikonii
Summary: Timo, of Finland, comes to visit his friend Berwald, of Sweden, for the Christmas holidays  and the Advent preceding .


_It was the first Sunday of Advent..._

A blizzard of white, pure snow buffeted Timo whilst he was traveling to Berwald's home for Christmas. He had already done his job of delivering presents early; now he was going to sit back and relax!

"Oh, finally! There you are, _Sverige_!" Timo shouted out into the dimly lit countryside, as he squinted through the snow into the soft light illuminating the few feet inbetween himself and Berwald. He jogged up closer to the larger figure with a grin spread across his face, anxious to celebrate the holidays in Sweden.

"_Hej, Suomi_." Berwald briefly greeted Timo before ushering him into the Swedish cottage. Berwald carefully shuts closed the door and shuts out the frozen winds that dared to burden the Finn.

Finding it to be considerably warmer inside here, Timo takes off his large winter coat and lays it on a rug nearby the fireplace, and huddles up close to the burning logs of wood.

"It's so warm in here..." Timo sighs as he leans backward, but jumps slightly when he realizes Berwald was standing there, behind him. "Oh, _Sverige_... why don't you sit down, then? You must be tired from waiting for me."

Berwald nods and replies with a simple "_Ja_." He attempted a friendly smile, but figured it wasn't any good, as Timo pulled a nervous one in response. Immediately afterwards, he wore a frightened expression. Bemused at this strange array of expressions coming from his friend, Berwald lies down next to Timo, who leans further back until he is in the same position, where they are side-by-side.

A silence drops into the cozy lounging room; to break it, Timo points to the wreath atop the fireplace in question. "Hey, _Sve_, are those the candles we're gonna be lighting?"

Again, Berwald nods in reply. After a small pause, he adds: "Would you like to light it now?"

"_Kyllä_!" answers Timo excitedly, as he lifts himself up and offers a hand to Berwald. He takes it; his face flushing with the lightest shade of pink.

"I will speak the verses, if you wish." offered Berwald. Timo agrees, and they proceed with the beginning celebrations.

_Therefore you also must be ready, for the Son of Man is coming at an unexpected hour._

The candle glowed merrily upon the full, smiling face of the young Finn. He looks back at Berwald, who places a verse book down on an end table by the front doorway, and slowly steps up closer to him. The distance left between them is suddenly broken: Timo ran up and squeezed Berwald right around the waist; Timo's leg lifted slightly, his body leaning into Berwald's. A strange comfort overtook Timo, and he felt like he would never have to let go. Nor did he _want_ to let go.

Embarrassment and excitement flew through Berwald. He hooked both of his arms around Timo's body, enjoying the embrace.

The fire was dying down, leaving the lit candle the only source of light in the room. Berwald felt the atmosphere was quite romantic, and wished the hugging would've lasted longer. As Timo was pulling away, he noticed the somber expression on Berwald's face.

"_S-Sve_? Is something wrong?" asked Timo.

"...No... nothing is wrong." grumbled Sweden, looking away from Timo's concerned eyes.

"...Well, okay, _Sverige_... if there's nothing wrong... But, you know, I'm right here if you need someone to talk to!" Timo exclaims, his bright smile penetrating through the growing darkness.

Berwald felt a knot in his stomach; he turned back to look at Timo and sighed.

"I just wish we could... erm... n-nevermind."

Timo cocked his head to the side in confusion as Berwald glowed a deep red.

"Okie-dokie, then," said Timo. "I guess we can just go to bed now."

The four weeks of Advent passed swiftly in the excitement of the holidays. Four of the five candles in the wreath were lit; it was the morning of Christmas Eve, and Berwald had just awoken. Gently, he gives Timo's shoulders a shake to try and wake him up. The traditional _smorgasbord _was nearly ready; only lacking a few necessary last-minute additions and preparations. Once Timo had gotten up, he and Berwald made their way to feed the livestock in the fields; then they finished up the Christmas Eve feast.

"Alright! We're done here, aren't we? So... when do we get to eat it all?" Timo chuckled as he nudged his friend at the elbow.

Berwald pulled off a grin in response, nodding simultaneously. "Just wait; night will fall soon enough. Then we can eat it, _Suomi_."

Timo winks; "Time flies when you're having fun, you know." Timo pointed to the clock in the kitchen, which showed the time 7:23 PM. "It's already nighttime!"

Berwald let out a small laugh. "Well... dinner starts at 8:00."

They both moved from the kitchen to Berwald's bedroom, and sat down on his bed together. For over thirty minutes, they sat chatting; Timo, of course, doing most of the talking.

"...So, then, it was pretty awkward after that..." Timo gave a nervous laugh, finishing his compilation of stories.

"Right... sorry about that."

"Oh! It's nothing to fret over; it's actually kind of a funny coincidence, now that I think about it." Timo tried to pull a smile for Berwald.

Berwald quietly scooted on the bed closer to Timo. Berwald laid his hand down on Timo's; he noticed, but didn't protest to the sudden show of affections. Timo instead leans in toward Berwald, their cheeks rubbing together. Further in... and Timo kissed Berwald directly upon the lips.

The clock showed 8:06 PM; it was time for the feast to begin. A few friendly citizens visited Berwald's cottage and gathered round the dinner table. Timo and Berwald had came out to greet them, and served them all. Once everyone had finished the main course, a rice pudding was served.

"Eat up!" Berwald shyly exclaims to all his visitors.

"_Ja_, this pudding is bound to be good! Enjoy, everyone!" Timo adds on in excitement as he concludes the serving of the _smorgasbord_.

As Timo dug his spoon into his pudding, he noticed something was residing inside. Lifting his spoon, he sees that it was an almond. Confused, he asks Berwald: "Hej, Sverige... why is there a whole almond in my pudding? I... I don't see any almonds in anyone else's -"

"_Suomi_, an almond means... ah... well - it means that you'll be the next to marry in the upcoming year." Berwald utters in deep embarrassment.

Timo's eyes widen and his cheeks blush. With a growing smile, he dips his almond out of his spoon, and onto Berwald's spoon. Timo laid his spoon into the pudding, and laid a kiss on Berwald's lips - for the second time that night - but not the last time.

The _smorgasbord_ had lasted hours, and there was plentiful chatter abound afterwards. Every guest of Berwald's - all but Timo - had left by midnight. All alone, but still together, Timo and Berwald leaned into eachother.

Timo sighed and placed his head on Berwald's chest.

"Merry Christmas, _Sverige_," said Timo, as his lips gradually curled into a gentle smile.

"Merry Christmas, _Suomi_," replied Berwald. "...and Happy New Year."

"_Ja_... too bad I can't visit then, too..."

"It's alright, _Suomi_. Maybe, then, I can visit you?" Berwald placed a light hand on Timo's head; stroking his hair.

"That would be great, _Sve_..." Timo whispered dreamily.

"Th-then... it's a date, _ja_?"

Timo paused; he pulled away from his temporary resting spot, only to throw his arms around Berwald's neck in a lively embrace.

"Of course, Berwald!" Timo chirped, kissing both Berwald's cheeks - his forehead - and finally, his lips again.

By morning, Timo had had all his bags packed and ready to move back East. His and Berwald's final goodbye for the rest of winter seemed to last a long time - for the both of them. The sun may have been shining in its own stellar celebrations, but the snow from the blizzard was still spread over the ground. It crunched under the weight of Timo's boots. Normally, Timo can easily find silence in the snow despite the crunching. But now - as sad as it sounds - he just couldn't help but notice how lonely the quiet is with just the sound of the snow. So, filling his lungs with the frozen air, Timo let out a burst of cheery, holiday laughter to accompany the lonely snow, and ran as fast as he could back to his home in Finland.


End file.
